The Deal
by angel1m
Summary: Alois wants to make a deal with Ciel. Just what kind of deal is it? Will Ciel make it through? Read to find out. Updated Weekly, sooner with a lot of reviews.
1. The deal

"Why did that brat have to call us at this hour to head to his house." Ciel mumbled as he walked up the Trancy manor. Just as he and Sebastian reached the top step, Claude opened the door and motioned for them to come in. Ciel angrily walked past him. Sebastian and Claude made eye contact and Sebastian smiled while Claude...was just Claude.

They waited in the front entrance and finally saw Alois Trancy walked down the steps.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive!" He exclaimed in joy as he danced his way over to Claude and held onto his arm.

"What do you want, Alois Trancy?" Ciel asked rudely.

"Well only to play a little game of course. Don't you love to play games, Ciel?" He asked.

Ciel frowned. "Do not say my name so freely, Trancy. I am not your friend..."

"Hmph." Alois cuddled up next to Claude.

"What's the game?" Ciel asked growing impatient.

"I believe My Claude is far more better than your Sebastian," Alois stated.

"And how do you know that?"

"They are pretty amazing with their abilities, but Claude is just more superior." Alois looked up at Claude in admiration.

"You're wrong, Trancy. They are superior, but not by themselves. It's the masters knowledge that makes them superior. _They are nothing but pawns. They won't do anything until they hear an order._ So you see, its their master who's behind everything."

"ah...I do see. So then what if _they...were _the masters...Which one of them would be better?"

Ciel's eyes widened in shock at this question

The corner of Alois mouth raised upward at Ciel's expression. "Which one of them...would like the other more as their butler." Alois finger ran up Claude's neck lightly and then rested on Claude's chest as Alois turned to look at Ciel with that smile of his.

Ciel's body stiffened at the fear he had of what was going to come next.

"Which one of us, the masters...would make a better butler?"

"W-w- ahem- Why do you care?" Ciel quickly exclaimed taking one step forward.

"I just do. So you see, _Ciel_," Alois paused a moment to enjoy Ciel's face as he said his first name and then continued, "I want to make this deal with you. I want to see which one of them would be a better master and I want to see which one of us would be a better butler."

"How would we know anyways." Ciel was trying to persuade Alois that this "game" was going to fail.

"We will and they will. At the end of the week-"

"Week?" Ciel accidentally blurted out.

Alois let out a psychotic short laugh. "Ah, look Claude! Little Ciel Phantomhive isn't capable of doing such things!"

Ciel loosened his straight stance and frowned at the blond boy, bearing his teeth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his butler, Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at his young master.

"Young master, this would be a great opportunity to look around the Trancy manor." Sebastian whispered so only Ciel could hear. Ciel's face showed defeat, but he quickly put on his game face.

"Alright, Trancy. Let's form this deal."

Alois looked surprise for a moment, but let out a laugh.

"Things are about to get interesting," Sebastian said to himself.

Claude pushed up his glasses and nodded in agreement.

Ciel just kept on looking at Alois, who revealed a mischievous smile. _Oh the things I have in store for you. _

Ciel returned this smile. _The things I will find out about you._

_"_Only 'cause I know I will be One _hell_ of a butler._" _Ciel claimed confidently. Sebastian smiled at the young master's comment.

Alois smiled and raised an eyebrow and Claude...was just Claude.

_I won't let you get away, Ciel Phantomhive._

_I won't let you get in my way, Alois Trancy!_

_..._

Authors note:

*So What did you think? Tell me what you think! Of course it isn't done this is only the first chapter.

*Also, any requests on what the new masters should order their butlers to do? Any request at all. I will try to include them in my story if they're really good.

*If things seem confusing to you, ask them in a review so i will be sure to clear things up in the following chapters. I'm going to go into further depth about their deal...its just Ciel interrupted before Alois could explain further hehe.

* Ask questions about your confusion, request things you want the new masters to order the butlers to do, and tell me what you think of this story so far...I order you ;]


	2. Masters to Butlers

Chapter 2

Ciel sighed as he set his hat on his desk. "Alois can really get on my nerves. Sebastian, go make me something sweet to eat."

"Why don't you go do it?"

Ciel froze in his place trying to determine what he just heard. He cleaned the earwax out of his ears real quick. "W-what?" He turned around to face Sebastian, but when he did he was no where in sight. He looked around frantically and found Sebastian sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted at him as a sign to put his feet down.

Sebastian sighed. "I prefer to be called 'Master', young butler."

"Sebastian! Quit the act!" Ciel walked over to the desk and pushed his feet off. Then shook Sebastian's shoulders to shake some common sense into him.

"That's no way to handle your master, but if it's young butler, then I do not care if you touch me."

Ciel got goosebumps that rode from his toes to the very top of his head. He blushed and then let out a yelp when Sebastian's arms went around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Remember the deal? You must act as my butler for one day, Alois for his; The next two days you switch; the following days you switch butlers. On Friday we-"

"Vote. I get it Sebastian, I get it." Ciel turned his head and muttered to himself, "I just thought I was just going to search the Trancy residence and nothing more."

"There is one more requerst I have." Sebastian smiled at his butler.

"What."

"You win"

Ciel gave Sebastian a mischievous smile."Yes, My lord."

...

TRANCY MANSION

Alois pranced around the mansion in his maid outfit. That's right MAID outfit. More specifically, _HIS_. So it was a few **feet** too short.

"Ah, Claude! What do you have planned for me today?"

Claude was lying comfortably in Alois's chair and was reading a current magazine. When he set it down, Alois's face was inches away from his.

"First, take a step back." Claude waited to see if Alois would do it. Surprisingly, he did.

"Next, go make me some tea." He watched as Alois's face lit up.

"I knew it! Cause its you, Claude, I knew you'd ask for tea! That's why I told Hana-"

"I said for _you_ to make me some tea, not Hana. For the rest of the day, I want you and you _only_ to do the orders I ask without the servants help. Oh and be sure not to talk for more than an hour each day."

Alois trembled in his spot angrily. "Would that be all?" He asked quickly.

"And be nice to Hana and the triplets. That'll be all. Now go and prepare my tea."

Alois angrily stomped off and headed for the kitchen yelling somewhat sarcastic, "Yes, your Highness!"

...

CIEL MANOR

Ciel walked into the kitchen normally. Well, normally he wouldn't walk into the kitchen, but he walked in there like he would if it were normal. Surprisingly, all three servants were in there. _This is working out better than I thought. _

"Ahem. Bard, Finian, Meirin... I am hungry and would like you guys to prepare something for me _instead_ of Sebastian."

They all looked at him. Then they broke out laughing.

"Oh, Ciel...did you really think that Sebastian didn't tell us about the deal between you and lord Trancy?" Bard wiped a tear out of his eye.

"Ey...what did you call me by?" asked Ciel giving them a bored look.

"Ciel!" Meirin Stepped in and held onto his arm. "We Servants are allowed to call each other by name."

Ciel began to panic. So he was really going to have to go through with this.

"Come! I'll dress you in your work clothes!" Ciel let out a yell as Meirin grabbed him and ran to her room.

_20 minutes later..._

There was a knock on Sebastian's door as he was sipping some afternoon tea and reading the newspaper.

"Come in." He set down his cup and paper and turned to see who would come through the door.

There was a rapid "Don't want to" heard through the door.

Sebastian chuckled and repeated, "You may enter."

" I DON'T WANT TO."

"Then how will you ever complete your order, Ciel?"

There was no response, but the door slowly creaked open.

In came a cute little Ciel. He wore a tiny black dress with puffy short sleeves, his knee high socks, a white beautifully decorated apron, a bow tied around his waist, and a ribbon headband in his hair. He looked at the ground with a sour expression and walked slowly with his tray to Sebastian. He placed the desert on the desk and took a step back.

He cleared his throat and said, "Today...er...for desert is...um... Raspberry Mousse cake made with our finest raspberry's..." Ciel blinked as he tried to remember the rest.

"Young butler."

Ciel looked up at a smiling Sebastian. Sebastian motioned for him to come closer. He did so. Then he patted his lap. Ciel looked at Sebastian then slowly sat on it. He blushed as he sat on his lap.

"Today's desert looks delicious and the meal will be the best meal I have ever devoured."

Ciel just thought about that...what meal? He gripped the fabric of his dress that was on his legs on wiped the sweat that was on his palms.

"Ciel...," a low angelic- No, that's not possible...is it? _Demonic- _voice said. Ciel slowly turned to look at Sebastian. As he did so there faces were centimeters away. Sebastian slowly felt his neck with a finger and tipped his chin upward gently and leaned forward.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice shook.

"This is an order. Follow my move."

In a quiet and out of breath voice Ciel replied, "Yes, my lord."

Next time on "The Deal"

A kiss for Ciel?

An apology from Sebastian?

A hug from our dearly missed Alois Trancy?

and a Slap in the face for Claude?

Stay tuned.

* Ask questions about your confusion, request things you want the new masters to order the butlers to do, and tell me what you think of this story so far...I order you ;]


	3. Kiss me

**A/N Hehe you guys do have a point! But they are technically Guys so i had to make it butlers Keep reading! B.T.W. the song, "E.T." by Katy Perry was my inspiration for this chapter, So you should listen to the song while reading this;)**

* * *

Sebastian leaned forward and watched as Ciel closed his eye. Sebastian slowly went up his face and took off his eye patch. Ciel still kept his eyes closed. Sebastian first placed his lips over Ciel's right eye, then his cheek and slowly went by Ciel's little lips. He could feel Ciel's breaths escape from his mouth to his. He smiled at the marvelous young boy right in front of him and slowly made their lips meet. Ciel's lips felt like the softest he ever felt.

Ciel felt Sebastian's lips being pressed onto his. He tried to keep calm and still have his thoughts. Although, it didn't feel all that bad against his own. Sebastian pressed harder. Sebastian's lips attracted Ciel closer to Sebastian and left his whole body tingling. Ciel's eyes widened as he felt Sebastian's sly tongue feeling his lips. He let out a gasp and when he did so Sebastian's tongue made his way into Ciel's mouth. At that moment Ciel lost complete sense. He melted at there tongue's acquaintance. Something ran through Ciel's body, something so hard to explain. Like Sebastian was in every part of his body. He moaned and wrapped his arms (as a reflex) around Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian pulled Ciel tighter that no air particles could pass between them. Sebastian's touch felt different to Ciel, it felt so foreign. He has never felt this touch before. Sebastian wrapped Ciel's legs to his sides. The taste of their kiss felt so wrong and right at the same time. Sebastian made sure not one part of Ciel's mouth was left untouched and Ciel made sure every millimeter of his tongue touched Sebastian's. Ciel's mind was completely fuzzed out.

Suddenly, Sebastian backed out of the kiss. Ciel stayed in place, eyes closed, and breath shaky. He waited until his breathing returned to normal and opened his eyes to look at Sebastian. He only got to look at him for a second before he passed out.

Sebastian caught the boy as he tipped over to fall unconscious. _I was a little too hard on him_ He smirked. He pushed Ciel's hair to the side of his face and with one swift movement felt his forehead and cheek. "I am truly sorry." He really couldn't save Ciel ever since the beginning, no matter how much he cared for him.

"You are one hell of a soul, bocchan." Sebastian smiled at Ciel's sleeping face. He bent down and kissed Ciel's eye then looked out the window. The sun was already setting down and the day would be coming to an end. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and frowned as he continued to look out the window and remember something Claude told him the day before.

**_ "I will do so many things you'll wish you did with your master... He'll have one day to remember, even the best he has ever had," Claude whispered in Sebastian's ear as they were exiting the door._**

**_ Sebastian looked at Claude and frowned at him. "Quit messing around. I'm the butler here...you are no better than the dirt I walk on." _**

**_ Claude just looked at Sebastian and Ciel as the two left._**

_Just what are you planning Claude? _Sebastian wondered watching the sun set.

...

**Trancy Mansion**

Alois slapped Claude as hard as he could, knocking his glasses a good twenty feet from where they were. Alois angrily looked at Claude with tear stained eyes. He couldn't say all the things he wanted to at Claude for it was one of his orders. Claude stayed standing up. Alois grabbed the buttons on the floor and ran to his room. He fell on the floor and hugged his knees. _Why do you look at me like that? Why do you look at Ciel like that? That's the way I want you to look at me...Like I'm something worth being a butler for._

Claude had knocked his important box of belongings to the ground and smiled at Alois. He knew that the box contained buttons from his deceased brother's clothing...the only thing he had left. "Do to me what you must, but I order you to show me your face of defeat, something Ciel Phantomhive would refuse to show no matter how precious he'd look."

He hugged the buttons in his hand, feeling Luka's presence in them. It was an indirect hug. He, then, let the tears fall down his cheeks and looked up. There in the corner of the room was a beautiful butterfly...stuck in the spiders deathly cobweb. He cried for himself and the butterfly.

"Two beautiful things stuck in the villain's path of destruction with no way out or end."

Next time on The Deal

A new love attraction?

A betrayal?

A flirtatious smile from someone least likely?

GRELL?

And special request: A dance from Alois and Ciel?

Its finally time for the new butlers to switch and become butlers to the new masters, will they be able to handle the tasks of the masters?

* * *

* Ask questions about your confusion, request things you want the new masters to order the butlers to do, and tell me what you think of this story so far...I order you ;]


End file.
